


《你降临人海》

by wrxq_cc



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrxq_cc/pseuds/wrxq_cc
Relationships: 夏之光/翟潇闻
Kudos: 14





	《你降临人海》

5．  
上海离夏之光的剧组不算远，四个小时的长途车程就到了。

翟潇闻根据微博上粉丝每日拍上下班的定位地点，找到了夏之光住的酒店。

翟潇闻是第一次来这样的地方。

“您好，请问一下夏之光住在哪个房间？”翟潇闻背着背包来到酒店大厅。

“不好意思先生，我们这里不方便透露客人的隐私，请您谅解。”很标准的普通话，礼貌的拒绝。

的确，这要是能问到房间号，夏之光每天大概都要报警。

“那您知道他大概什么时候回来嘛？”翟潇闻再一次询问，“我找他有急事！”

“先生，我们只是负责接待酒店的客人，客人的一切活动我们都是不知情的。”还是一样礼貌的微笑。

“你也是夏之光的粉丝？”是个姑娘的声音。

翟潇闻回头，姑娘不高，干净的扎着一个马尾辫，笑得灿烂。

“算吧……我找他有事……”翟潇闻小心翼翼的，生怕那句话被抓住漏洞。

“他今天估计回来要很晚了，光光今晚有夜戏。”姑娘拿出笔记本，耐心地翻了起来，“我这周有空，一直在蹲他上下班，就拍拍照，别误会~”

翟潇闻摆摆手，有点点头，“那没事了，我接着等吧。”

手机震了一下，是一条新消息。

[你在哪儿？]来自夏之光。

这是这两天夏之光给他发的第一条消息，昨天晚上翟潇闻一连串发了几十条微信都没有得到夏之光的回复，打了电话也没有人接。

[酒店。]

应该我问问你吧，夏之光，你到底去哪儿了啊？

[你先拍戏吧，我就在这儿等着。]点击发送。

再发点什么吗，例如，自己还好不用担心，先忙工作，不用着急。

可是自己心里明明在意极了。

翟潇闻的肩膀被人一把揽过，那人速度极快，后面人群又是一阵骚动。

男子带着墨镜和口罩，身上散发着淡淡的咖啡味信息素。

是夏之光。

翟潇闻就任夏之光这样揽着，像两个月前场馆后台的走廊上。

直到人群散去，直到进入电梯。

翟潇闻没有想到夏之光还没有等自己开口询问就吻上了唇，这个吻来得突然，就是翟潇闻心心念念了两个月的爱人。唇齿交合，银丝在喘息间分离，翟潇闻睁开眼清晰地看见了夏之光眼底明显的红血丝，喘息变得厚重，翟潇闻想要推开夏之光继续的攻势，却发现这攻势来得猛烈，坚定，思念已久。

翟潇闻心里有太多疑惑和不安了。

夏之光将自己的信息素全部释放了出来，满的翟潇闻快要喘不过气来。

电梯门开了。

翟潇闻感觉身体一轻，被夏之光一把拦腰抱起，走回了酒店的房间。

房间里的窗帘没有拉，翟潇闻瞥了一眼窗外，能看见灯火通明的整个影视城。

翟潇闻是被夏之光抱到床上，直接被压在了身下，可能是因为用力的原因，夏之光还喘着气。

“光光……”这是两人之间的第一句话。

翟潇闻感觉自己快要哭出来了，夏之光的头发垂下来，触碰着翟潇闻的前额，翟潇闻觉得自己应该要做些什么吧。

自己能做些什么呢。

翟潇闻吻上夏之光的唇，是不同于第一次的莽撞，是一次的天真。

这是第一次由翟潇闻主导的一个吻，翟潇闻开始用手去探夏之光的衬衫纽扣。

一颗，两颗，三颗……

夏之光你应该明白我的意思了吧。

翟潇闻吻得喘不过气来，整个人摊在床上大口地喘着气，空气中不知何时混合着一股牛奶咖啡的味道，就如两个月前的那场情事如出一辙。

夏之光将一只手抵在翟潇闻的耳侧，一只手开始在翟潇闻身上游走，夏之光的吻开始不满足于翟潇闻温软的唇，不断往下探。

翟潇闻突然感觉到一阵温热感，是夏之光在亲吻自己后颈的腺体。

“闻闻……”

那是翟潇闻听见的久违的夏之光的声音。

“嗯？”

翟潇闻应得柔软。

“闻闻……”夏之光在翟潇闻耳边反复喃喃着。

一滴，两滴，三滴……

温热的液体滴落在翟潇闻裸露着的锁骨上。

夏之光在哭。

裤腰带被解开，夏之光的手指继续往下探着，却在伸进翟潇闻的后穴的那一刻停止了动作。

“你应该问问我的。”

“什么……？”翟潇闻因为下身被亲密接触，已经陷入了混沌。

“关于，昨天的新闻。”

是翟潇闻此行来到这儿的目的。

翟潇闻的确很想知道这件事的真相，很想指着夏之光的鼻子哭着，委屈着，放肆着的。

但夏之光是当着所有人的面揽着他的肩；是在无人的第一秒与他亲吻；是在他主动的那一刻落泪。

翟潇闻想，或许承担所有自责，不安的人，不是自己。

翟潇闻又轻啄了两下夏之光脸颊上的泪，用舌头舔了舔脸颊上的泪痕，用双腿环上夏之光的腰，然后紧紧地盯着夏之光那对自己第一眼就看上的眼睛。

“我其实有好多好多的问题想要问作为大明星的夏之光，但是……”翟潇闻觉得一股酸涩涌上鼻尖，“我现在只有一个问题，想问问作为翟潇闻Alpha的夏之光。”

鼻息相碰的那一刻，是最温柔的那一刻。

“夏之光愿不愿意永久标记翟潇闻？”

永久标记。

也就是，夏之光你愿不愿意永远做翟潇闻的Alpha。

愿意吗？

翟潇闻感觉两股热流从自己的眼角不自觉的涌出，像是强忍了许久的委屈，像是好久不见的思念，像是犹豫许久才有的坚定。

夏之光的吻落在翟潇闻的发顶，前额，眼角，泪痣，鼻尖，耳垂……再到喉结，再到锁骨，再到胸前，腹间……

两人将衣物悉数褪尽，坦诚相待。

翟潇闻的后穴潮湿极了，再加上夏之光信息素的刺激，两人交合的很快，翟潇闻的眼前起了一片白雾，发出了阵阵喘息呻吟。

夏之光，你愿不愿意永远做翟潇闻的Alpha？

夏之光将所有的液体都注入了翟潇闻的身体里，在翟潇闻的身体里种下了一个名为一辈子的标记。

此刻，最终。

两人融为一体，不再分离。

翟潇闻已经被情欲略去了思绪，抓着夏之光的手臂不断喘息。

夏之光吻了吻翟潇闻的耳垂，又亲了亲翟潇闻的眼角。

“闻闻，我爱你。”

其实哪有什么突如其来的爱情，哪有什么ABO的配型网站，只是匆匆地见过一眼，就再也忘不掉了。

就算所有人会反对，就算公司要求不能公开，就算自己还需要答应着公司用绯闻来做筹码，但总算还是得到你了。

“也谢谢你。”

谢谢你天真烂漫会相信这是上天安排好的鬼话。

谢谢你总是懂事而心疼的说“一切以工作为先。”

谢谢你就算到了最后也选择相信我。

夏之光的嘴角又被啄了一下，是转而清醒的翟潇闻，正在看着自己傻笑。

“大傻子~”

“什么？”

就算你觉得一切时机都恰到好处，就算你觉得一切都不需要我知道，就算我还是会心慌还是会不安。

“我都知道啊~”

其实我早就知道，洛洛是你的表弟。

“答应我以后不要再什么事都憋着了，好吗？”

其实我在就清楚，那个所谓的结婚协议不是你自己的意思。

夏之光点点头，又亲了亲翟潇闻温软的唇。

“想洗个澡吗？”

“你抱我去~”

“好~”

“你今天怎么提早回来了？”

“有人给我通风报信，说某人今天中午买了最早的车票赶过来找我~”

“哦~原来是有贵人相助啊~”

只是我没有想到，你会立马赶来找我。

只是我没有想到，你会立马赶来找我。

我们都是彼此的第一选择。

真好。

这一觉，翟潇闻睡得安稳极了，咖啡牛奶味的空气散发着另一种香甜的气息。

不再苦涩，不再需要躲避。

第二天醒来，翟潇闻看见还睡在一侧的爱人，觉得格外安心。

再看看这张脸，还有牵着的手，能隐约触摸到的腹肌。

翟潇闻一时间又觉得自己捡到了一个大便宜。

“在想什么？”

鼻尖落下一个吻，夏之光坐起了身。

“没有，没有！”

“今天我早上有戏，不能送你去车站了，可以自己去吗？”

翟潇闻也起身准备穿衣服：“当然~我又不是三岁小孩子，还需要家长陪同？”

“出去的时候记得走后门，会有车子在那里等你。”

“那你呢？”

“赚钱养家啊~”

翟潇闻顿了顿穿衣服的动作，转向夏之光：“你知道，我不是在说这个。”是少见的严肃神情。

夏之光穿上了便装，有理了理头发。

“你不用担心，有我呢。”

像是一个承诺，也增加了一份心安。

“我只需要你不要再做牺牲自己的事了。”

“好。”回答的郑重其事，“不会的，放心吧~”

不会的。

翟潇闻不想再深究夏之光究竟怎么处理这件风波，也不想再纠结外界是否会掀起的议论。

他是夏之光的Omega，这是最有力的证明和后盾。

“什么？！”赵让和焉栩嘉几乎是同时出声，“你是说你和夏之光已经结婚了？！”

翟潇闻若无其事地点了点头，准备开始新一轮的排位。

“什么时候的事啊，你瞒了我们这么久？”焉栩嘉简直不敢相信。

“三个月前吧~”

“怪不得他前两天就发声明了，说他和我女神是造谣，没有在一起。”

“那，那个在酒店被拍到的，他的秘密情人呢？”

翟潇闻挺起了腰，给焉栩嘉使了个眼色。

“不会就是小翟你吧？”

“对啊~”是一副轻松的语气。

“小翟，你是走了什么桃花运啊，什么时候认识的这么一个大帅哥啊？”

“这个——你就要问问，我们何洛洛同学了，嗯？”

“诶？”何洛洛发现自己成了全训练室的焦点的时候，连忙装傻转移话题，“什么桃花运啊~那是我们小翟的天生丽质好不好~来来来，训练了，训练了，后天还要打半决赛呢~”

“什么呀？”赵让还是求知欲旺盛，焉栩嘉倒是一下子懂了自家Omega的意思。

“没，没什么，小giao让，我们来局一对一吧，也哥不是说了要好好练练你的防gank能力嘛！”焉栩嘉连忙帮何洛洛打了圆场，拉着赵让去打了solo赛。

“我哥……都和你说啦？”

“你哥，夏之光吗？”

不好，中计了，何洛洛心里大喊。

“我那是，不是想着我哥也挺好一A，又看上你了，阿姨又急着给你相亲，那我哥不是也是个好人选嘛~”何洛洛打开了一瓶酸奶，递给了翟潇闻。

“那你就毅然决然的把我卖了？”翟潇闻喝了一口酸奶，“还帮着对方数钱？”

“我这不是，帮帮我哥嘛~你看你俩现在不是也挺好的嘛~”

“何洛洛，那我是不是应该感谢您把我给卖了？”

“不敢不敢，说感谢这不就太见外了嘛，你们好，就是我好！”

话倒是挺会说。

晚上，翟潇闻又回了一趟家，把油条抱到了俱乐部，最近集训，自己没有太多时间照顾油条，只能暂时在俱乐部给油条买了一个小窝。

何洛洛最近也安分了不少，可能是最近临近大赛，也可能是被翟潇闻握住了把柄。

至于翟潇闻和夏之光。

夏之光接到了一个通告，丁姐说是关于王者荣耀的总决赛明星邀请赛。

“光光，姐还是希望你慎重考虑。”丁姐将文件夹递给夏之光。

“月月姐，我知道您把我亲弟弟看，我也知道你和我说的现在不是公开最好的时候。”夏之光转身看向已经带了自己五年的丁月，“但这次我知道这么做就是对的，对闻闻，对我。”

“那既然你已经决定了，我会和工作室说明，你现在就好好拍戏。”

“谢谢姐。”

一个月前，夏之光与原公司的合同到期，不再续约，成立了自己的工作室。

二十六岁的夏之光，准备开启一个新的人生阶段。

两周后的KPL春季赛总决赛上，翟潇闻在台下看着在台上精确操作着英雄的夏之光，知道他原来没有说大话，真的有在好好练习这个游戏。

“你看，我赢了。”夏之光在后台休息室与翟潇闻拥抱着说。

“只差一步了。”

“你也加油，放轻松，输了就我养你~”夏之光打趣道。

翟潇闻喝了一口手中温热的咖啡，苦涩的，香甜的，充满爱意的。

“不可能输。”

这是自己最自信的领域，只是自己引以为骄傲的职业。

翟潇闻向夏之光挥了挥手，准备上台，那个背影是翟潇闻自己觉得最帅气的；那个背影是夏之光看过最坚定的。

“R——I——W——”

“必胜！”

必胜。

在粉丝的欢呼声中，夏之光看着翟潇闻走向了舞台。

我带着必胜的决心向你走来，看你降临人海。

-end-


End file.
